1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a sprinkler head, which can be conveniently installed merely by pushing the head into a coupling unit to which a pipe is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mounting structure for a sprinkler head includes a coupling unit which is installed in a support structure in the ceiling of a room, and a head which is fastened to the coupling unit in a threaded manner.
In the conventional mounting structure for the head using the threaded fastening method, the preliminary operation of winding a seal tape around the threaded part of the head or applying a sealant to the threaded part of the head is required to prevent the leakage of water, so that the efficiency of construction work is poorer.
Further, in the case where the seal tape is loosely wound around the threaded part, and when the head is rotated to be fastened to the coupling unit in a threaded manner, the seal tape may not turn along with the threaded part. In this case, the insertion of the head into a threaded hole is imperfect, so that the leakage of water may occur.
In order to overcome the problem, the seal tape must be wound tightly around the threaded part. However, in this case, the thin and flexible seal tape may be cut, so that the winding work must be performed again.
Meanwhile, the sealant is a viscous liquid which has an adhesive property. The sealant is temporarily solidified. Thus, if an excessive amount of sealant is applied to the threaded part, some of the sealant flows into a portion in which the head is installed. Thereby, a stop valve adheres at a certain position because of the presence of the adhesive sealant, thus hindering the operation of the sprinkler in the event of a fire. In contrast, when a small amount of sealant is applied to the threaded part, there is a possibility of water leaking.
Further, the work of installing the head is conducted on a folding portable ladder or step stool with a worker facing upwards. In order to prevent water from leaking from a portion to which the head is fastened in a threaded manner, the worker must provide a proper tightening force even though he or she performs the work in an uncomfortable posture. Thus, even a skilled person has difficulty in evenly installing a plurality of sprinkler heads to a ceiling surface, and it takes a long time to install the sprinkler heads.
In the case where the tightening force for fastening the threaded part of the head is insufficient, the seal tape cannot reliably perform its function. In contrast, when the tightening force is too large, the seal tape gets damaged, so that water may leak and thus skilled workers are required.